Blood Sky
by Choatic-C
Summary: A new boy shows up in Tokyo-3 things start to get wierd upon his arrival. This is my second work please read it's way better than my first. and for god's sake Review it if you read it.


Disclaimer: all original Titles of Neon Genesis Evangelion are owned by Gainax and ADV films and are not mine. I simply use them for your enjoyment. I really hope you enjoy this it's much better then my last work and before you read any further I ask that you read AND review this. You can send me an email at chaotic_c9K@hotmail.com  
  
BLOOD SKY   
By: Chaotic-C  
  
Genesis 0:1   
  
Shinji Ikari lay awake in his room listening to his SDAT player. He had been thinking about random things. Basking in the tranquil silence that his room afforded him.  
  
He was about to fall asleep when a gentle knock at his room door broke his thoughts.   
  
"Shinji, remember you have a sync test tomorrow so you should get some sleep."  
  
Shinji regarded Misato's voice and took off his SDAT he lay in his bed thinking. It had been a year since the last angel and life had returned to normal among the people. He noticed some new things now.   
  
Rei had begun to show more emotion then she had before. Not only that but she constantly wanted to spend time with him.   
  
Asuka's attitude on anything hadn't changed at all she still poked fun at him. But he had noticed she had lightened up on it a bit.   
  
These thoughts continued their blind search through his head as he fell into a sound sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The usual routine in the morning was an odd one. Misato would have her morning beer and Asuka would set about making Shinji feel stupid about being up late.   
  
This morning wasn't any different.  
  
Shinji scrambled to get his bag ready. Shoving books and papers in quickly. Meanwhile Asuka managed to make things no easier.  
  
"This is why we humans sleep idiot. Hurry up or we'll be late!" She smacked him on the back of the head following her comment.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm ready lets go!" Shinji stood up quickly and, while rubbing the sore spot on his head, made his way out the door trying to catch up to Asuka.  
  
* * *   
  
Shinji sat at his desk looking around the room, bored. It was all the same sight, Rei looking out the window idly, Asuka making quiet whispering conversation with Hikari. Shinji was getting used to these kinds of days, besides the trips back to NERV for sync tests it was always relatively normal.   
  
"Class we have a new student joining us today." Sensei said suddenly  
  
Shinji's head shot up and looked forward. A new student could mean two things, a new friend, or a new enemy.   
  
"Let's see, oh yes, right Mr. Kensuro Mahashi"   
  
Shinji turned his head towards the door; he noticed everyone else had too, with the exception of Rei.  
  
Standing a little ways in the doorway was a black haired boy who looked 16, about Shinji's age.   
  
Kensuro regarded the class in a quiet nod of his head and made his way over to his assigned seat without saying a word.  
  
Shinji felt a tap at his shoulder and looked towards it. It was of course Kensuke.  
  
"Kid looks kind of desolate doesn't he?" Kensuke asked quietly  
  
"Give him a break it's nerve racking the first day here." Shinji said quietly  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. Hope he doesn't get to heckled by Asuka." Kensuke smirked   
  
"Yeah, I think his opinion of this school would change if Asuka met him first. So why not try to talk to him at lunch?" Shinji looked back at the new boy again. He was sitting quietly and appeared to be bored.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
* * *   
  
Come lunchtime Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji had sat at their normal table still not sure when to make their move and talk to the new child.  
  
"He seems kinda anti-social." Toji pointed out "reminds me of Shinji other than not piloting an Eva."  
  
"Yeah I envy him as far as that goes." Shinji said, "You know how bad it is piloting those things."  
  
"Tell me about it and since they fixed Unit 3 they're making me pilot it again." Toji muttered.  
  
"Well if we're planning on making conversation we'd better do it quick lunch is almost over." Shinji pointed out.  
  
Kensuke and Toji looked at Shinji then at each other and sunk down into their seats.  
  
Shinji groaned then got up and walked over to the table where Kensuro sat.  
  
"Hi, My names Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Hi" Kensuro said quietly  
  
Shinji sat down at the table. Not sure as what to say.  
  
"When did your family come here?"  
  
"I don't really have a family but I came here 3 weeks ago."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...do you like it here?"  
  
Kensuro paused for a second then looked up at Shinji letting Shinji see that he had brown eyes. He seemed to think about the question for a minute before answering.  
  
"It's ok, I've heard that there was a lot of history here because of the Angel attacks and I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Shinji gulped hearing the conversation shift to himself.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you and the other pilots I've heard that all of you actually attend this school."  
  
Shinji nodded "Yes we do." He looked around the cafeteria once "There's Me, Toji, Asuka, and Rei."   
  
He pointed towards Kensuke and Toji "That's Toji and Kensuke there."  
  
Kensuro nodded but made no attempt to greet them. Just then the bell rang. Shinji stood up quickly.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you maybe if you'd like you could spend time with Toji, Kensuke, and I sometime."  
  
Kensuro stood up and threw away the bag his lunch had been in. "Maybe"  
  
Shinji smiled and gingerly made his way back to class.  
  
* * *   
  
"So what was he like?" Kensuke asked Shinji once they were back in class  
  
"Interesting. Doesn't really talk much." Shinji said thinking over his conversation with the new student.  
  
"Great all we need another Ayanami in the class." Toji said putting a hand on his forehead."  
  
* * *   
  
Asuka had been talking to Hikari most of the day about normal things. She hadn't taken much notice to the new student and personally couldn't have cared less about the matter.  
  
She had been curious when she had seen Shinji talking to him at lunch. What was this boy like? Maybe he was different then all the stooges.   
  
She had dismissed these thoughts quickly.  
  
* * *   
  
Back at home, after his sync test, Shinji had decided to take it easy and watch TV. He hadn't been at ease for a while and was in the mood to relax.  
  
Asuka was in her room. Shinji didn't know what she was doing but it wasn't his business anyway.  
  
Asuka then stepped out of her room in her usual bedroom attire and sat down next to Shinji on the couch.  
  
"Shinji I saw you talking to the new kid today"  
  
Shinji looked at her questioningly wondering why she cared usually she wouldn't ask about this kind of thing.  
  
"And?" Shinji asked confused  
  
"Don't worry idiot I'm not in love with the guy" she lightly smacked his forehead. "I just want to know if you got any readings out of him. He looks rather... out of it."  
  
"He's a normal kid just new and nervous." Shinji said as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
Asuka looked at the TV for a second then shrugged. "Whatever, hey and get started on dinner I'm starving."   
  
Shinji laughed slightly then made his way to the kitchen.  
  
* * *   
  
As they all sat down to eat at the table the usual topics flew around in the conversations. Once school came up Shinji decided to talk about the new student in class.  
  
"Seems like a weirdo to me" Asuka said when Shinji mentioned it.  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka then to Misato and noticed she had sunken back upon the topic of the new student.  
  
"Something wrong Misato?"  
  
Misato smiled "No, not really I just had to tell you something...guess I'd better now."  
  
Shinji and Asuka both looked at each other then to Misato.  
  
"What's this about Misato?" Asuka asked impatiently.  
  
"Well... As you know NERV covers all the new students in your school to check for new candidates for pilots."  
  
She hesitated for a second biting her bottom lip.   
  
"Well, what is it?" Asuka spoke up sharply tired of waiting for the answer.  
  
Misato laughed a bit nervously "Uh, well I saw that Kensuro didn't have a place to stay or anywhere to go so I offered for him to live here with us." She smiled again then went back to eating.  
  
Shinji blinked twice and his eyes widened considerably. "It can't be too bad. Someone else in the apartment will be a nice change."  
  
Asuka didn't take it as well. "What!? You're kidding another person to have to share this with. Man now I have to live with 2 morons!" She stormed of to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Shinji looked towards her room for a bit then got up and walked to her door. He stood there for a minute wondering what to say then smiled. "You never know Asuka maybe you'll end up liking him."   
  
"Yeah right that'll happen." Asuka snapped back quickly. She then opened the door and looked down past Shinji towards Misato. "When is the newcomer showing up?"   
  
Misato looked up at her and smiled a bit seeing her chance for some teasing. "Why Asuka? You want to prepare the house to look perfect just for him."   
  
Asuka blushed for a second then snapped back. "No, I want to know so I can get my speech ready for him to stay out of my way."  
  
Misato smiled again "He show's up tomorrow night ok?"  
  
Asuka brought her head back inside her room and shut the door leaving Shinji standing in the hall.  
  
He shook his head lightly then headed to his room to get ready for bed.  
  
* * *   
  
Shinji was stuck in thought on the way to school. He wanted to talk to Kensuro to see if HE knew about coming to live with Misato, Asuka, and Himself. He wasn't sure how the boy would respond but he thought he should give it a try.  
  
Asuka walked next to him she hadn't spoken since they'd left the house and she herself seemed to be lodged in her own thoughts.  
  
As they arrived at the school they saw the usual groups of people formed around the grounds. Upon spotting Toji and Kensuke Shinji headed in their direction.  
  
Asuka kept walking she had been thinking all night and now all morning. Now that she would have one more person in the apartment how would she be able to handle it? Sure staying somewhat above Shinji had always been easy but how would she manage to keep her status with one more person. She needed a reason. And she would wait until that reason presented itself.  
  
"Asuka! Hey come here." Asuka recognized Hikari's voice and walked over to the place where she was.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Asuka asked nonchalantly trying not to look like she was being bothered by her thoughts.  
  
Hikari seemed excited and jumpy at the same time. She leaned closer to Asuka and motioned for her to lean closer as well. "Anything new you looked like you were engrossed in a deep thought."  
  
"Just some news that Misato gave us last night that's bugging me." Asuka said putting one hand on her hip and turning her head up slightly.  
  
"What was it?" Hikari asked anxious to know what the information could have been.  
  
"Ah, that new kid is coming to live with the idiot and myself." She looked down slightly "What was his name again?"  
  
Hikari looked confused for a second then thought about the question "hm... I think it was Kensuro oh yes, Kensuro Mahashi that was it." Hikari nodded at the statement then smiled a bit. "Why? You want to be able to move in on him before anyone else gets him?"  
  
"NO!" Asuka said quickly. "Why does everyone think that? I think it's proper to know someone's name when they're going to be living with you." She crossed her arms over he chest. "Where is he anyway I want him to make sure that he knows I'M in charge before he comes tonight."   
  
Hikari laughed and pointed in the direction of the new student. "He walked off that way. It looks like he still hasn't made any friends."  
  
Asuka looked in the direction. "Doesn't look like he will anytime soon either his attitude so far is like that of a rock." Her comment resounded in a small laugh from Hikari. She then walked in the direction Hikari had pointed to.   
  
"I'll be right back business you know." She smiled  
  
"Right." Hikari said and smiled back.  
  
* * *  
  
Asuka had no trouble finding the new student. She found him standing near the side of the school gingerly looking out into space.   
  
"Hey new kid." Asuka yelled. She wanted to make sure she looked like the stronger right of the bat which ended up proving a bit difficult considering when he stood up straight he was a few inches taller than she was.  
  
"Yeah?" Kensuro asked softly not wanting to draw attention to the situation.  
  
Asuka walked up in front of him and put one hand on her hip. "Do you know who I am?" She asked in her usual ego-filled voice she reserved for usually talking to Shinji.  
  
He closed his eyes and moved his head to look up again then opened them. "Your name is Asuka other than that piece of information no." He looked back at her his face keeping a calm look.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Asuka said quickly in a harsh tone.   
  
"Shinji told me yesterday. The only other thing I know is that you pilot Unit 2."   
  
Asuka smiled but not a relatively friendly one. "Then I suppose you know why I'm talking to you right now smart guy?"  
  
He looked straight at her then back out into nowhere. "It probably has something to do with me moving in with Misato, Shinji, and yourself."  
  
"That's right but I want you to make sure to stay out of my way. Got it?" Asuka pointed her finger at him menacingly. "Don't just come in and make yourself at home I run the show there besides Misato."  
  
"Fine" Kensuro said nonchalantly. "I understand Asuka. You're the top dog besides Ms. Katsuragi."  
  
"Good." Asuka said then walked off back towards Hikari to resume her conversation.  
  
* * *   
  
Kensuro stood, his back next to the building, for some time after Asuka left. -She seems nice- He thought to himself half laughing at the thought.  
  
He looked around the grounds of the school seeing everyone doing what he guessed they did every morning. -I hope this place is a friendly as it seems-. He knew this wish was an empty one.   
  
News traveled quickly and he had heard the stories of the angels. Then he had been called here.  
  
-Why so soon? It makes no sense to get called here. Plus no one ever told me exactly WHY I was called here.- He continued thinking until someone gently tapped on his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinji stood with Toji and Kensuke on either side of him as he tapped Kensuro's shoulder. Kensuro seemed to snap out of deep thought.  
  
"Hey Shinji." Kensuro said and although the words WERE communication they showed no emotion whatsoever. "Hello Kensuro just wanted to talk to you. Saw Asuka finally got to you."  
  
"Yeah, got the third degree from her." Kensuro said flatly.  
  
"Sorry." Shinji said. "What'd she say to you?" He asked pensively.  
  
"Just wanted to share her view of the world."   
  
Shinji blinked a couple times wondering why Asuka would much assume TALK to the new roommate let alone share her views on the world with him. He shook the thought from his head.   
  
"I just wanted to see what your opinion of coming to live with us was." Shinji said kind of nervous being on the subject.  
  
"A home is a home Shinji Ikari regardless of who lives. I'm sure once my true self comes out I'll have a great time living with you three. Plus, you'll enjoy my company more." The boy looked back to the heavens staring at an unseen target.  
  
"Oh, well ok see you at lunch then?" Shinji asked dazed by the boys' odd answer.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
* * *   
  
At Lunch Shinji had gathered with the normal people. Consisting of Toji and Kensuke. Oddly Shinji wanted for Kensuro to join them. He felt he could attain more knowledge of the boy and become a friend with him. But he figured he'd have all the time he needed once Kensuro moved in.   
  
* * *   
  
Asuka wasn't so happy. She had noticed the way that the new kid had acted towards even her most threatening and chiding attitudes with almost nothing. He had basically ignored her most of the time like she was a tiny life form that he couldn't be bothered with.  
  
These thoughts maid her very angry and continued there plague through her head until interrupted by the voice of Hikari.  
  
"Asuka what's wrong you've been quiet all day? Did that new kid say something THAT bad?" Hikari's face showed that of curiosity and a bit of worry.  
  
"No. Nothing I can't handle it's just he seems so boring...Ah and I have to live with him! It's like another Shinji!" Asuka threw her arms over her head and groaned leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Asuka I think your judging to quickly he seems more like he's constantly in thought not really boring." Hikari smiled at her friend.  
  
"That's what you think." Asuka said quickly. "Why don't you try to talk to him?"  
  
"Maybe I will." Hikari smiled again and stood up starting to make her way over to the table where Kensuro sat alone.   
  
"No! I was just kidding!" Asuka said quickly reaching out to grab her friend's arm the result being her falling out of her chair backwards. She stood up quickly noting certain people's snickers here and there but choosing to ignore them.   
  
* * *   
  
The rest of the day passed normally. Finally Shinji found himself at home laying on his bed and once again listening to his SDAT. He was thinking as usual. It's what he always did at these times, thought.   
  
He heard Misato talking to Asuka earlier but was to wrapped up in what was going to occur later to pay much attention to what they were talking about.  
  
He finally decided to head to the kitchen and make a quick snack. As he started up the oven the doorbell rang. He noticed that the room occupied by Misato, Asuka, and himself froze in an instant. Finally Misato got up and answered the door.  
  
* * *   
  
Kensuro wasn't sure what to think. He had been standing outside this one door for about 20 minutes before deciding to ring the doorbell. Once the purple haired woman had answered the door part of him felt more at ease and the other felt tense as ever.  
  
-My new home. Or what should be it. Maybe time will change the way I feel about this place? Maybe change how I feel about these three people? Friends? More than friends? Time has a strange way of changing things.-   
  
* * *   
  
Shinji knew what to expect when the door opened but for some reason couldn't help but feel more excited than before. A new person living in the house, new possibilities, everything would be new from here on.  
  
He noticed Asuka had left the room when Misato got up. No doubt changing into something a little less revealing for a first encounter with someone she hardly knew.   
  
Kensuro walked into the main room slowly as if examining each step. To bring his surroundings and learn them on contact. He finally laid his eyes on Shinji.   
  
"Hello Shinji" He stated flatly. Shinji caught a glimpse of a slight turn up at the points of his lips.  
  
"Hey Kensuro welcome to your new home. Asuka's in her room." Shinji wasn't sure why he added his last comment but decided on that it was a slight heads up towards the future events of the night.   
  
"If I might ask without sounding rude where I will be sleeping?" Kensuro asked Misato. Misato looked at him for a second and then turned to look down the hall. "You'll be sleeping in the extra room next to Asuka's and across the halls from Shinji's." She smiled making sure the new member of the home felt comfortable.  
  
"Thank's" Kensuro said nodding then made his way down the hall. He finally found the room and slid the door open stepping inside then shutting it behind him.  
  
Shinji looked down the hall then watched as Asuka resurfaced from her room. "Well where's the new one eh? Got to get the point across once more of who's boss." Shinji noticed that she made a fist by her side.  
  
Kensuro stepped out of his room and stopped upon seeing Asuka. Shinji saw that Kensuro smiled and shook his head then tapped her on the shoulder retrieving a slight jump and gasp from the red headed girl.  
  
"Looking for me Asuka? I mean that much to you already?" Shinji lightly laughed at the comment and then noticed Asuka's searing glare descending upon himself.  
  
She then turned and shifted her glare to Kensuro. "Listen to me! Don't get the idea through your thick head that your gonna come in here and start acting all homely. Lets set a few ground rules. First of all I'm in charge. Second stay away from my things and out of my w-"  
  
"We had this discussion at school Asuka" Kensuro cut in quickly then walked by her before she could continue.   
  
* * *   
  
Asuka was fuming. No wrong word. She was down right pissed at her new roommate. No one had had enough gall to take her for a fool and she wasn't going to let this newcomer mess up her position of authority in the apartment.  
  
She was lying face down on her bed and had been for some time now. She had heard Shinji's door open and close and assumed everyone in the house was asleep at this point. She had changed back into her normal bedroom attire and was feeling quiet tired. Eventually while in mid thought she fell into a light sleep.  
  
Asuka woke up quickly she had been dreaming a good dream about being back in Germany with no Evas and her family being there then had awoken suddenly.  
  
She then realized that she was very hungry. She had refused to eat dinner and was now getting the rewards of a brash decision. She got off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the living room she was surprised to see the TV on and Kensuro sitting on the couch.   
  
"What are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning don't you sleep?" She couldn't believe someone would want to stay up this late.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so decided to stay up. Seems logical to me." Kensuro said not looking away from the TV. "Why are you up? finally decide to have a real conversation with me besides telling me that your in charge?"   
  
Asuka wasn't amused "No I got up because I need food. I'm really hungry. Why am I telling you this!?" She walked into the kitchen and emerged with a sandwich on a plate.  
  
"I mean it Asuka why not sit down and talk? Neither of us have anything else to do." He moved slightly to his right making room on the left side of the couch for her to sit. Had Asuka been more awake she would have replied with something to the lines of 'why would I want to sit with you idiot?' or 'you just want to get a peak pervert!' but she complied for once and sat down at the other end of the couch.  
  
Kensuro looked at her for a second then smiled briefly and looked back to the television. "So Asuka, what is it like here in Tokyo-3? I must say I rather enjoy it here"  
  
Asuka was caught off guard by the friendliness and forwardness of the boy. "Well...It's home and once you spend more time here it feels more and more like home."  
  
"I see" Kensuro looked deep in thought for a moment then returned to watching the TV.  
  
Asuka had just finished eating and stood to put her plate in the sink. Just as she was about to go through the door she was stopped by Kensuro's voice once again.  
  
"Asuka"   
  
"...what?"  
  
"nevermind"   
  
With that Kensuro got up and made his way to his room. He shut the door softly behind him being sure to make no noise. Asuka stood in the kitchen doorway staring at the door to his room then shook her head.  
  
"weirdo..."  
  
* * *   
  
The morning routine stayed the same and since today was a Saturday it stayed that much more so.  
  
Shinji sat at the table eating breakfast. Misato had long since finished and told Shinji she was heading into work to finish a couple things up. Asuka had yet to get up.  
  
Kensuro hadn't gotten up either. This made Shinji quite curious. He made his way over to Kensuro's room and tapped on the door.  
  
"...who is it?" The response came from a tired voice.  
  
"Shinji...I was just wondering if you were up" Shinji looked at the floor slightly embarrassed for waking his new roommate.  
  
"Don't worry Shinji I'll be out in a minute don't feel alone..."   
  
Shinji froze in his tracks upon hearing the comment. How would Kensuro know that he felt alone? Shinji always felt alone if Misato was gone and Asuka was asleep.   
  
Kensuro stepped out of his room dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. "You look tired rough night?" Shinji asked curiously.  
  
"To a point yes I couldn't sleep so I stayed up rather late."   
  
"Oh would you like some breakfast usually I cook."   
  
"sure thanks." Kensuro said following Shinji into the kitchen and sitting at the table.   
  
"Whatever you do don't ever let Misato cook for you" Shinji said sitting across from Kensuro.  
  
"I'll take your word on that." Kensuro stated flatly.  
  
* * *   
  
Later that day everyone had gone about their normal activities. Even Kensuro had settled into watching TV and writing.   
  
Shinji was cleaning up in the kitchen from lunch when he heard the door slide open then closed again. He heard footsteps walk into the living room then stop. Then heard Misato's voice echo through the apartment.  
  
"Hello everyone I assume we're all getting along?"   
  
Silence followed the question for a minute before Shinji took it upon himself to answer the question. "We're all doing fine Misato." Shinji said as he came out of the kitchen. He smiled at the purple haired woman and sat down on the couch.  
  
Misato leaned over the couch and put her head in between where the two boys were sitting. "So Kensuro you and Shinji officially friends now?"   
  
Kensuro looked at the purple haired woman then at Shinji then back to her, a small smile on his face. "Yeah he's been friendly so I guess he's a friend."   
  
Misato grinned a mischievous grin. Shinji recognized it and looked away.  
  
"How bout Asuka you call her a friend yet?" Misato's smile grew more and she leaned in a little closer.  
  
"Oh I like Asuka a whole lot." Kensuro grinned but his eyes didn't leave the TV. Misato's grin fell in a second and she proceeded to gain a very dumbfounded look. "Well um, I'm going to get a drink" She walked to the kitchen very quickly.  
  
Kensuro sat still grinning. Shinji looked at the TV equally stunned. He had expected the boy to react the same way to the question, as he would have. With a sharp no a lots of rambling.   
  
But, instead the boy had given another odd answer Shinji couldn't tell whether it was serious or just to get Misato off his back. Shinji had always been apprehensive around Asuka and, after he thought about it, he wasn't totally surprised by Kensuro's answer. Kensuro had always acted different to Asuka somehow yielding to her demands but doing it with little belief.  
  
"Kensuro can I ask you a question?" Shinji suddenly spoke up his curiosity peaked.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well, I was just wondering if what you said about Asuka was true. She has been kinda mean to you ever since you came here."  
  
"I don't know. Guess I just said what came to mind."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"I'm going to write some more I'll talk to you later Shinji."  
  
"right."  
  
* * *   
  
Kensuro lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. -friends...friend...is Shinji a friend? He's shown kindness. He's acted like a friend. So yeah Shinji is my friend. Good to know that I have one.-   
  
He turned onto his side lazily and reached for a small black book. He handled it a bit and looked at it then put it back down onto the floor. He then turned back onto his back. The trip here had been strange to say the least. One day he was told he was being sent to Tokyo-3 the next thing he knew he had a suitcase and was on a train there.   
  
He decided he had done enough thinking and that he was starting to look like a hermit staying in his room all day. As he walked into the hall he noticed that every door was shut and no one was in the living room.   
  
"Everyone's room is a home." He smiled lightly then headed to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV happy to know he was finally in someplace that was home.  
  
* * *   
  
"Asuka?" Shinji was outside Asuka's door. She had been in there all day and he was going to suggest she come out for air once and awhile.  
  
"Asuka you can't stay in there all day. It's pointless." Shinji got no response just quiet.  
  
HE groaned then decided to check once again on his new friend "Hey Kensuro. How's it going? Hey can you here any life coming out of Asuka's room?"  
  
"She's sleeping." The simple response came through the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Shinji asked wondering what the boy did half the day.  
  
"...Sure."   
  
Shinji entered the room. It was nothing big everything was neat and it was quite dark. He could see Kensuro lying on his bed listening to what looked like an SDAT but for cd's.   
  
"How do you know Asuka's sleeping?" Shinji asked inquisitively.  
  
"When she was awake I could hear her talking to herself. Then she started to calm down and eventually I couldn't hear anything. I assumed she was asleep." He remained lying looking at the ceiling as he talked.  
  
Shinji was interested in the way the boy acted. He seemed to have a kind of air around him. An air that gave him the power to not be affected by any comments others had. He took this into consideration. The boy was so much unlike himself Shinji had always thought that since Asuka had made fun of him and wasn't looking to stop that he should just take it and let it pass. But, This boy didn't let it get to him but almost threw it back at her. He didn't know whether this was wise but let the matter alone.   
  
"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Kensuro said his eyes now closed.  
  
"Yeah I guess it just seemed really perceptive." Shinji smiled and started to make his way out of the room.  
  
"Oh Kensuro one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you could try to get Asuka out of her room. Even though you just met her it seems like you deal with her better than I can." He looked at the floor slightly embarrassed at asking the odd question.  
  
"I will when she's done sleeping. If she doesn't come out herself by then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * *   
  
Sure enough by later in the afternoon Asuka hadn't surfaced. Misato was home by now and hadn't been able to get anything out of the redhead either.   
  
"I give up that girl is incorrigible." Misato threw her hands in the air and proceeded to return to her beer by the couch. Kensuro looked at Misato from the opposite end then looked at Asuka's door. He sighed then made his way over to it and knocked on the door.  
  
"Asuka...Asuka will you come out of there it's not healthy." He stood in front of it. Slowly a rather annoyed looked placed itself on his face.  
  
"Come on I'm not that bad of a person to live with..." He still got no answer from the other side of the door. Kensuro then smiled somewhat and leaned closer to the door.  
  
"Asuka if you don't come out then I'll come in there and stay for the night."  
  
"All right I'm coming out! Shiest you people have no respect for when someone want to think!" Asuka then stepped out of her room. She stood in front of Kensuro for a second and gave him a decent glare and then stormed off to the couch.  
  
"There goes my seat." Kensuro muttered to himself then went to the door. "I'm going for a walk." He said calmly to the apartment then slid his shoes on and stepped out the door.  
  
* * *   
  
Asuka wasn't mad per say but slightly annoyed at the new boy's smug attitude towards her. This made her feel uncomfortable her power was being threatened and she wouldn't let it be taken away.   
  
"You know Asuka." Misato suddenly said from the other end of the couch. "Kensuro said he liked you quite a bit the other night."  
  
"He what!?" Asuka yelled, "How could he say that he doesn't even know me!?"   
  
Misato shrugged "I don't know maybe he wasn't serious he did have that grin on his face. You should at least try to be a little nicer towards him."   
  
"What and make him think that he's going to waltz right in and be fine with everyone? I think not!" Asuka stood up and walked into the kitchen re-emerging with a soda in one hand. "And besides his attitude still isn't getting him any closer to being even remotely of a friend of Asuka Langley Souryu."  
  
* * *   
  
Shinji had headed into his room as Asuka had started her tirade on his new friend. He slipped on his SDAT and relaxed as the sounds of Pachelbels Kanon filled his ears. -Wonder what music Kensuro listens to?- he thought suddenly. He didn't pay much attention to the thought more so he thought about the angels. Why had they stopped so suddenly and when would they attack again?  
  
It's say that good things can't last forever. This peace between the angel's attacks was one of those things.  
  
* * *   
  
Kensuro walked out of the apartment. He liked it there but he wanted to see more of the city. He made his way to the elevator and stepped in. On the way down he leaned against the back wall and took in the gentle hum it produced. He liked these kinds of sounds; he could fall asleep to them.   
  
When the elevator finally came to level one he stepped out and made his way towards the exit to the street. As he got to the door he noticed a car pull up outside.  
  
A blonde haired woman stepped out of the car and made her way into the complex. She stopped in front of him and had a somewhat agitated look on her face.  
  
"Are you the new boy who moved in with Major Katsuragi?"  
  
"...Yes" Kensuro could admit he didn't know what to do. He figured it was nothing but decided to just do what was told and answer the questions he was asked or lack there of.  
  
"I need to talk to you..."  
  
* * *   
  
Around two in the morning Shinji and Misato heard the door slide open. Asuka had long since gone to bed. Shinji already knew who it was but wanted to make sure nothing had happened.  
  
Misato wasn't pleased. She didn't want Kensuro to think he could stay out to all hours of the night then come back in thinking it was fine. She was planning on making this damn sure to the boy. Until she heard how heavy and slow the he was walking. These thoughts vanished in an instant upon seeing his face.  
  
Shinji couldn't believe how terrified the boy looked. His eyes were wide and he was shaking like a leaf. He dragged his feet when he walked and had large bags under his eyes like he had been walking for hours.   
  
"What happened?" Misato asked quickly running over to the boy and putting her hands on his shoulders looking at him nervously.  
  
"I...I" he stuttered. Shinji couldn't believe what he was seeing the boy was so unlike what he usually was he could only wonder what happened to have had such an affect on him.  
  
"What? What is it? What happened!?" Misato was almost in a panic thinking that the boy had been attacked.  
  
"I...I'm the...sixth child"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well I think that went well enough for the first chapter. And yes I hope to be started on the second really soon for anyone who might actually be looking forward to it. Those few...very few.   
  
Special Thanks to pre-readers Theresa, David, Trish, Stewart   
  
And to the fan fiction writers who inspired me with their works to start this in the first place!  
(Random1377, Ryoma, Blue Taboo, Ryan Xavier.) 


End file.
